


Second Chance

by socksuckinglips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksuckinglips/pseuds/socksuckinglips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt: <br/>I don't care about the plot, I just want youngJohn (matt cohen) and 33 yrs old Dean fucking deaged!Sammy (11-13).<br/>Bonus points for both men being secretly jealous of the other, and wanting Sammy only for themselves. But family sticks together.<br/>Emphasis on how Sammy is tiny and soft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

Considering that Dean's already been to hell, you'd think he'd worry less about going there on the special express train. But there were still times, like right now when Sam's tiny mouth was stretched taut around his cock, that he had to wonder if there was a part of hell he'd missed.

 

It had been different the _first_ time Sam was 11. Dean had only been 15, and they'd been fooling around since the second Dean figured out how his dick worked. He'd rubbed himself off between Sam's skinny thighs every night since he was 12, and it was just like Sammy to show him up and roll over with his own little stiffy when he was 11, demanding that Dean put his mouth on it.

 

Sam had been a pushy little bitch, and that certainly hadn't changed over the years. And Sam was fucking dirty, Christ, the shit he used to tell Dean he thought about had made Dean blush, which was saying a lot considering he already had his dick so far into his 12 year old brother he was waiting for it to come out of his mouth. Sam would wrap his little body around Dean and fuck himself hard and fast on Dean's cock, mumbling all sorts of shit into Dean's ear about how he wanted their daddy to bend him over and fuck him, wanted daddy to come in his ass while Dean fucked his mouth.

 

And now that Cas' time-zapping had gone totally to hell, Dean was headed right to the extra-special part of hell, although it was all Sam's fault. Well, it wasn't Sam's fault that he was 11 while Dean was still his 33 year old self, and it wasn't really Sam's fault that their dad was younger than Dean and totally disoriented. But somehow Dean is sure this is Sam's fault. Sam was always a demanding little thing, even now.

 

“Daddy, do it harder,” Sam whined, pulling off Dean's dick to turn over his shoulder and look at their dad. “Come on, daddy, fuck me really good, I need it.” John looked stricken and sick and so turned on Dean was worried his head was going to explode before he could come in Sam's ass.

 

Dean wasn't even sure what Sam had said. All he knew what that in the time it took for him to do some frantic internet research and figure out all three of them had wound up together on three different timelines, Sam had crawled into John's lap and talked him into helping Sam live out all those childhood fantasies he'd told Dean about.

 

Walking in on Sam's tiny little body kneeling in front of his young (and totally hot if Dean was being honest) father's cock had been a shock to say the least. Dean's first feeling was jealousy. Sam was his, and Dean had never liked sharing his things. But he knew how much Sam had always wanted this. Sam still talked about it, curling up into Dean's lap and riding his cock while he called Dean “daddy” and begged him to fuck Sam like a good little boy. Dean knew they wouldn't be stuck like this forever, and he knew that Sam would fucking kill him later if he ruined Sam's chance.

 

So Dean had just walked right over to Sam and knelt down next to him, getting a good grip on his baby brother's hair and pushing his mouth down further around John's cock. Their father had just stared and moaned as Dean pulled Sam's mouth off his dick, leaning down to kiss him before he shoved Sam's mouth back down to choke on their father's cock.

 

“That's it, Sammy, suck daddy's cock like a good little boy,” Dean whispered in his ear, looking up at John to let him know who was in charge. Sam could live out his little fantasy, but Dean was running the show. Dean was the one who held Sam's face down while John had come in his mouth.

 

Or at least he was trying to run the show. Sam's mouth was so small he could barely fit Dean's cock in it, and he pulled off every five fucking seconds to whine that he wasn't getting fucked hard enough. John was too scared to fuck him first, even after Sam had spread his legs open and worked three of his little fingers into his ass to convince him that it didn't hurt. Dean knew Sammy could take it, he'd watched his own cock stretch Sam's tiny little hole open countless times. And he'd forgotten how good Sam had looked then, how his little hole was all pink and hairless, how his balls were all smooth and tight below his hard little dick. Dean loved how big and muscular Sam was now, but seeing his smooth, skinny body spread out like this was better than Dean remembered.

 

“Come on, Sammy, we gotta show daddy how good you are at getting fucked.” Dean had found some lotion in their sleazy motel bathroom and slicked his fingers up, stretching Sam's hole open while John stared with his mouth hanging open. Dean's fingers were bigger than they were when he was 15, and Sam had to work to open up for him.

 

“Wanna get fucked, Sammy, want your daddy and me to fill you up good?” Dean had gotten three fingers buried deep in Sam's little hole, holding them still while Sam fucked himself back onto them and begged for more. “Come on, Sammy, fuck yourself good on my hand, show us how much you want it.”

 

“Need you to fuck me, Dean, daddy, come on, please, I need it.” Sam was bucking his little hips back furiously. The rim of his asshole was flushed and pink, and when Dean pulled his fingers out it was all puffed up and swollen. Dean had slicked his cock up and told John to come watch.

 

Dean knows where he got his big cock from. John had started pulling on his dick while Sam had fucked himself on Dean's hand, and he stroked himself faster as he watched Dean push the crown of his dick into Sam's little hole.

 

Dean had almost blown his load the second he'd gotten his dick barely inside. Sam was so tight, so small and hot around Dean's cock. Sam had whined and scratched at the sheets as Dean slowly stretched him out, sinking his cock to the base. Dean knew how Sam liked it, so he only gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started drawing his cock back and slamming it back in. Sam had moaned for it like a whore, taking Dean's thick cock like a champ until his hole was stretched out enough for Dean to pull out all the way. He wanted John to see how much Sam's hole gaped open for him, how big Dean could stretch him out. John needed to know that Dean had done it first.

 

“That's my good boy, Sammy, get that little hole ready for daddy's cock, show him what a good little slut you are.” Dean had fucked Sam rough, pulling him back by his slim hips and pounding into him while John watched and jerked his cock.

 

“I think we need to get this little mouth back on daddy's dick, don't you Sammy?” Dean had asked, fucking into Sam while he stuttered out. “Y-y-yeah, p-p-please.”

 

“Go on, put it in his mouth,” Dean ordered John, thrusting his hips forward while John climbed onto the bed and fed Sam his cock. Dean made sure he fucked Sam hard enough to get him to choke on John's dick with each snap of his hips.

 

“Such a good little slut, Sammy, take both our cocks like a good little boy.” And Sam did look good, little body flushed pink with arousal, slender back pale and smooth under Dean's hands. Dean leaned back just so he could see Sam's hairless, pink little hole swallowing his cock up. Dean reached around and wrapped his fist around Sam's stiff little dick, jerking him off while he fucked into him. Sam came after a few quick jerks, shooting a little load of jizz onto the bed and squeezing Dean's cock with his tight little ass until Dean lost it.

 

“Gonna come, Sammy, come in your tight little hole and fill you up good,” Dean said, grabbing onto Sam's hips to pull him back and come as deep in his ass as he could. Dean looked at John while he did it, making sure his father knew who came first.

 

“That's my boy, all stretched out and full of come, bet daddy can just slide right in there.” He'd motioned for John to come over, watching as John lined himself up and sunk his cock right into Sam's eager, sloppy wet hole.

 

“Feels good, doesn't he?” Dean asked, watching John sink himself balls-deep before he climbed onto the bed. He'd let John fuck Sam for a while until his own cock was hard again, listening to Sam run his mouth while Dean held Sam's head in his lap.

 

“Yeah, fuck me, daddy, fuck me harder,” Sam begged, bucking himself back onto John's thick cock. He looked tiny bent over in front of John, tiny ass up in the air while he took their father's cock and begged for more. “Please, daddy, fuck me good, use my little hole, fuck.”

 

Just listening to Sam was enough to get Dean's dick hard again. Sam's mouth was so small on his dick. Dean could see the way his lips had to stretch all the way out to take him, but that didn't stop Sam. He got Dean's dick as far down his little throat as he could, choking on it and moaning every time John fucked into him.

 

John grunted and started pounding into Sam erratically, throwing his head back until he went still and held Sam in place with his cock buried deep in Sam's tiny ass. Dean fucked into Sam's mouth harder and faster, wanting to fill Sam up from the other end as soon as possible.

 

“Good boy, Sammy, look at you.” Dean grabbed a fist full of Sam's hair while John pulled his cock out. “Full of daddy's come, let both of us fill that tight little ass up, take it like such a good little boy, Sammy, fuck.”

 

Dean pulled Sam down until he choked on Dean's come shooting down his throat. Dean felt dizzy as he came, like the walls were spinning and he couldn't see straight and he had to hold on to Sam because everything was upside down...

 

Dean woke up next to Sam, normal Sam, both of them coming to at the same time and taking a gasping breath.

 

“Holy shit, Dean, did that...” Sam blinked at him, miming what Dean was pretty sure were supposed to be sex motions.

 

“Yeah, it did.” Dean nodded and bit his lip, feeling jealous and dirty and turned on all at once thinking about Sam's little body stuffed full of cock at both ends. He almost fell off the bed when Sam jumped on him.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you oh my GOD,” Sam babbled against him, hugging Dean and kissing him. “That was so hot and I've always thought about it and, just, oh fuck, Dean, I fucking love you.”

 

Dean smiled as Sam thanked him a million times and kissed him over and over again. He knew he'd done the right thing.

 

“Hey,” Sam looked at him seriously. “That was great, but I always liked you best.” Sam kissed him again.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, pulling Sam down to lay next to him. “But you can still call me daddy if you want.”


End file.
